


clint II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Hurt Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Social Anxiety, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Peter has social anxiety and can't do phone calls.Clint takes his teasing a little too far.





	clint II

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt ages ago and I finally filled it in!
> 
> Honestly guys I think it's so beautiful what this series has become. I mean, at first my plan was to make a 5 Times... 
> 
> Also I can't believe that number one is at 500+ kudos already! That's crazy.

“Peter, just call her, it’s not that big a deal,” Tony said when he walked into the common room, his 14-year-old son following right behind. 

The teenager had wanted to ask Pepper whether he could go with her to Geneva in the summer, because she would be presented with new ideas for SI. That would be three weeks from then on, and up until then, the CEO of Stark Industries would not return to New York City. So basically Peter had no other choice than to call her to ask. 

“You know I can’t do that, you please do it dad,” Peter said as he pouted at his father. He had a mild form of social anxiety, and to him, making phone calls was absolutely impossible. It had even taken a few years for Peter to stop stuttering in front of the Avengers, but calling someone aside from pops or dad was completely out of his abilities. 

“Okay kid, but at one point, I’ll throw you into cold water because you’ll have to learn this for the future,” Tony said as he took out his smartphone. Satisfied with himself, Peter sat down on the couch next to Clint. 

“Nice to have a dad like that, huh?” The archer pointed out as he was typing something on his phone. 

Peter nodded. “I have him wrapped around my finger.” 

Tony left the room after grabbing an apple, and Peter took the TV remote on the table, switching it on and immediately to Disney Channel. He rewound the channel until Phineas&Ferb was playing. 

Clint smiled at that. “Gosh, you’re such a child.” 

Peter laughed. “I’m the child? You’re the one playing Angry Birds ten years after it came out.”

“Oh is that so?” Clint put away his phone, made big eyes at the boy and leaped over to tickle Peter’s feet, making him squeal with laughter. Once he’d stopped, he said: “You laugh like a kid.” 

“You cried at Lion King.”

“You cried at Finding Nemo.” There were a lot more films they could’ve mentioned, but in the remaining ones, both had cried, obviously.

“You still can’t lose in video games,” Peter said then, crossing his arms in front of his chest and smirking because to him, he had definitely won this fight. 

“Well,” Clint shrugged. “At least I can make phone calls and talk to strangers.” 

Peter’s smile vanished from his face. Yet in response, he shrugged, pretending that he didn’t care and letting Clint have the win. “Sure.” He took the remote in his hand. “Uhh… I… I just remembered, I have homework to do for t-tomorrow, so I’ll go up to my room.” Switching off the TV, Peter got up from the couch and walked towards the elevator, his eyes stinging at Clint’s unnecessary comment. 

“Kid, you know I was kidding, right?” The assassin said once he realized he’d probably taken this a bit too far. 

“Yeah,” Peter said and showed Clint the middle finger over his shoulder. That was a thing between them and not meant offensively usually. 

Peter returned to his room as quickly as he could, careful not to meet anyone on his way there. The teenager sat down on his bed once he got there and let the tears fall. Steve had always told him to cry if he needed to, because it got rid of the toxins in his brain and that was the point. 

Actually, Peter hated himself for being the way he was. Any 14 year old could call his aunt with ease, right? 

He’d been alone for a minute or two when there was a knock at the door. 

“Pete?” 

Well, at least it was his dad and not uncle Clint. Peter wiped his tears away and told Tony to come in. “Pepper said she’s okay with it, I’ll book a suite for the two of you- What’s wrong?”

Of course Peter couldn’t get by his father while looking only just a bit upset. “I… I’m sorry I can’t do phone calls,” he said and Tony’s heart was just about shattered to pieces before he rushed into the room and sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“That’s okay Peter, you’ll learn to do that once you’re a bit older.” Tony could see Peter was definitely extremely upset, because his face crumpled again and more tears fell down his son’s face. So the billionaire opened up his arms and let Peter bury his face in his shirt, streaking the boy’s hair. 

Tony’s stomach literally crumpled at hearing Peter’s quiet sobs, and he was sure to smack Clint up and down his face once the boy had told him what had got him so upset over this.


End file.
